1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a driver, a drive or a drive unit, particularly a direct drive unit for an automatic machining center having a moveable bed, such as a pallet changer device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many know drivers are used with conventional pallet changers to move a pallet or other structural support device from one position to another position. In some pallet changers, the pallet moves along a track and carries a workpiece between at least two different positions. At least at one position, the workpiece on the pallet is machined automatically with a robot and/or manually by a worker.
In some conventional pallet changers, two different pallets are moveably mounted and each can be fixed in at least two different positions or locations. In some conventional pallet changers, each pallet has a dedicated track along which the pallet moves between different working positions. Mechanical and/or electrical components or elements are used to move each pallet and then fix each pallet into a desired position.
In some conventional pallet changers, a carriage is moveably mounted with respect to a housing, a frame or another suitable support structure. As the carriage moves it can be selectively engaged with a first pallet or a second pallet. Once engaged, a linear drive device can move the carriage which is attached with respect to the pallet. The carriage can be moved or engaged to move the pallet along a corresponding track or another guide member.
In some conventional pallet changers, a motor, such as an electric motor engages, such as through gears, a pulley and/or any other mechanical connector or drive element. In some conventional pallet changers, a drive screw or an actuator screw is moved or rotated to then move the carriage and thus a corresponding pallet and associated workpiece.
Many conventional drive units have a motor that is positioned at a distance from the drive screw or other similar drive element. Because of the distance between a rotating shaft of the motor and the drive screw, gears, a pulley and/or any other connector or power transmission element is required to transfer rotational power from the motor shaft to the drive screw or other similar drive unit.
There is an apparent need to simplify the drive, the driver and/or the drive unit, in an effort to reduce costs and minimize production downtime.